


Spooning; or, the unexpected upside of sharing a pup tent

by redfive86



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: F/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfive86/pseuds/redfive86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the run up to GWP, DD did a <a href="http://dduane.tumblr.com/youngwizards-30-day-otp-challenge">30-day OTP challenge</a> with Kit and Nita. She really got hung up on spooning as a topic. Holy torturous attempt to avoid anything remotely sexual!  I cringed the whole way through it (see also: most of GWP), and wrote my take on the prompt as a palette cleanser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooning; or, the unexpected upside of sharing a pup tent

Nita Callahan was exhausted.  She stumbled back to her pup tent and slipped inside, grateful she had somewhere to sleep after saving somebody's world- _again_.  She didn't even bother with a light, just groped her way over to the couch, fixated on her well-deserved nap.  Her hands found the curve of the arm and she flopped down, only to immediately jump back up as the couch moved and shouted, "Ow!"  Nita whirled around, hand on her charm bracelet, already forming the last word of the blaster spell in her mind for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"Neets!  Chill!" shouted the ... couch?

Nita froze as she realized it was Kit's voice in the darkness.  

"Geez, if I'd known you were going to be so trigger-happy with that thing I'd've made Ponch lose it in the dark ages ago."  He sat up and spoke a light which hovered in the air between their heads.

Nita breathed out, happy she hadn't finished that thought.   _You dulled my reaction time on purpose, didn't you Bobo?_

She could have sworn she heard a chuckle in the silence.  

Nita dropped her hands, smiling at the sight of Kit, sleepy and disheveled, a chunk of hair rising vertically from the back of his head as he squinted under the wizard's light.  "What happened to your pup tent?  Did it get caught in the crossfire?"

He shook his head and slid over to make room for Nita to sit next to him.  "Carmela happened to it," he muttered grimly.

Nita chuckled as she sat back into the old couch.  "That definitely counts as being caught in the crossfire."

Kit snorted.  "I came back to find her hosting some kind of chocolate auction in there.  Apparently they aren't illegal if you have them in Otherspace.  Remind me to never let her store mystery boxes in my pup tent again."  He paused to sling an arm around Nita's shoulders.  "She looked like she'd be going for  _hours_.  I just wanted somewhere quiet to sleep."

Nita's head found it's way onto Kit's shoulder, the mention of sleep enough to overcome the adrenaline from a surprise visitor. 

"Well, I did promise Dad I wouldn't sleep in  _your_ pup tent."

"I didn't make any of those promises."  Kit waggled his eyebrows at her.  "That logic worked so well in Ireland, I figured it couldn't hurt to try it again."  

Nita yawned loudly.  "At this point, I'm too tired to be interested in what promises the Powers might be holding us to.  Heck, I'm almost too tired to be interested in you."  Kit's face fell.  Nita giggled and reached over to punch him in the arm. "You know what I mean."  She snagged the old crocheted blanket off the arm of the couch and stood up.  "Go on," she waved her hand. "Make some room for me too."  

Kit grinned from ear to ear and laid on his side against the cushions.  He patted the space in front of him and yawned.

"Come on in, Juanita Louise."  

She glared at him.  "For that, I'm taking all the blanket." She wrapped herself up in it and settled in next to Kit.  There were a few moments of awkward shifting and adjusting and Nita nearly falling off the couch.  At the end, somehow they both ended up under the old blanket with one of Kit's arms under her head and the other slung over her waist, holding Nita just tightly enough to keep her from sliding off the side.  "Goodnight, partner," she whispered as Kit extinguished the light.  Nita tried to fall into her long-awaited sleep, but found herself laying stiffly, mind racing over the day's nearly-catastrophic events again and again.  

Laying in the dark, Nita found the long-awaited sleep was avoiding her.  She shifted restlessly, tense and worried, running over the day's events in her mind.  Finally, Kit lifted his head and kissed her lightly behind the ear.  "It was a close call today," he whispered.  "Too close."  He paused.  "But everybody made it out okay.  Well...everybody except the Lone One.  But that was the goal.  We even managed to save Talith'a after It left."  

He slid his hand up and traced her forearm, lacing her fingers with his.  "Someday it isn't going to end that way.  Someday we aren't going to be that lucky.  But today wasn't that day."  He squeezed her hand, running his thumb back and forth across the side.  He was quiet for a moment.  His voice cracked when he spoke again.  "I don't want another loss like Ponch.  It's gonna happen, Neets, and there's no point dwelling on it.  Everyone is fine.  You're still here."  He pressed a kiss to her shoulder.  "I'll call that a successful day."  

Nita slowly softened into Kit's arms.  "You're right.  One crisis at a time."  Nita chuckled.  

 _See?_  Nita heard Bobo in the back of her brain.  _I'm not the only one with good advice that should be listened to._

Nita gave the spirit of wizardry the silent treatment. 

"So should we expect to pick up again tomorrow with the fallout from Carmela's chocolate auction?  Everybody might not end up fine."

Kit hid his face in her hair and groaned.  "She brought that one on herself."  

Nita laughed.  "If she gets in trouble, I'm sure the curling iron can handle it."  

"And if there's a situation it can't, I don't want to be around for it." 

Nita snickered quietly once more and snuggled back into Kit's warm embrace.  He pulled her closer against him and she felt sleep start to wash over her, happy in the knowledge that her partner had her back and she was safe in the small pocket universe of the pup tent where everything was just fine, if only for the moment.  


End file.
